<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Like Scary Movies? by Chanology</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863858">Do You Like Scary Movies?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanology/pseuds/Chanology'>Chanology</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fear, Horror, M/M, Phone Calls, Scary, Some Fluff, Some Romance, based on scream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanology/pseuds/Chanology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol and Baekhyun were enjoying their Friday night together, until they got a phone call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Like Scary Movies?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a typical Friday night for Chanyeol and Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until the phone rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their limbs were entangled on the small couch, Chanyeol had his head on top of Baekhyun's as they watched a movie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeol, answer your phone.” Baekhyun grumbled, lightly pinching Chanyeol’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With reluctance, Chanyeol got off the couch, all warmth from Baekhyun’s body pressed against his disappeared as he reached for the phone on the table in front, accepting the call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Chanyeol answered, displeasure heard in his voice. He wanted to go back to cuddling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your favourite scary movie?” The weird voice asked after a moment of silence, where Chanyeol only heard heavy breathing on the other end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person calling was obviously using a voice changer, Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “I don’t have one, now fuck off.” He hung up, slamming the phone onto the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to retract back to the couch his phone rang again. “I swear to god!” He yelled, answering the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time you hang up on me I’ll stab you!” The electronic voice threatened, “Now, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol blinked in shock, was he being pranked? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try, asshole!” He yelled, hanging up once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol, what was that about?” Baekhyun asked, eyebrows furrowed. Chanyeol sighed, running a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was someone pranking me or something.” He answered, finally cooling down. As he was leaning back into Baekhyun’s side the doorbell to his house rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Chanyeol yelled in frustration, storming towards the door. He slammed it open, getting ready to yell at whoever was at the other side but his words got stuck in his throat as someone in a scary ghost mask was on the other side, holding up a bloody knife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol screamed loudly, slamming the door shut and quickly locking it with trembling hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun called out from behind him, a hand was placed onto his back. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a killer out there Baekhyun!” Chanyeol rushed out, he sounded insane. Then realization dawned on him, and he felt his limbs become numb. “Oh god, the back door!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scrambled to the other side of the house, and as his hands touched the doorknob the killer popped up in front of him, tugging at the doorknob. Chanyeol locked it, his hands were becoming clammy, fear clumping in his veins, on the verge of bursting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Baekhyun said, his voice raising near the end as he watched the person on the other side of the glass start pounding their hand holding the knife against the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol was hysterical at this point, he didn’t know what to do. And he didn’t want to scare Baekhyun, he had to keep his cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath, he composed himself. “Okay, we should be fine. And if something happens we can just call the police.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol convinced his boyfriend to ignore what just happened, leading him back towards the living room. The pounding against his backdoor stopped minutes ago, so it wasn’t hard to forget about their previous fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went back to watching the movie, and Chanyeol was doing his best to comfort Baekhyun. He was playing with his hair, and giving him occasional kisses. It seemed to be working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As relaxation was sinking in Chanyeol heard a </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming from his back door. The fear returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shot up, his body turned towards the living room entrance as he waited. He drowned out all the sound around him, he couldn’t hear Baekhyun questioning him with worry written words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ghost mask peaked around the corner, head tilting creepily. Then he charged towards the two boys, knife raised. Chanyeol thought fast, he grabbed a couch pillow and swung it at the attacker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An ‘oof’ was heard and the attacker fell to the ground, the mask ripped off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sehun?!” Chanyeol shouted, pillow tightly gripped in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Chanyeol?!” Sehun groaned, rubbing his red face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew I was getting pranked! When I heard the phone call I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>it!” He exclaimed, helping his friend off the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What phone call?” Sehun asked, his angled eyebrow arched. Chanyeol knew Sehun was telling the truth, but decided to brush it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The knife scared me though.” He admitted, Baekhyun nodded too, agreeing with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sehun laughed, shoving the knife in front of Chanyeol’s face. “It’s fake, I bought it from the halloween store in town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You little bugger.” Chanyeol said, grabbing Sehun in a headlock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” Baekhyun started, pointing behind the two boys. “Then who’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They whipped their head around, and standing on the other side of the large living room window was a person in a ghostface mask, body covered in black material. The large knife in their raised hand gleamed in the moonlight, the trio gulped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you the only one in on this?” Chanyeol asked, frozen in place as his eyes stayed glued onto the crazy man in his backyard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all rushed to the back door. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, thanks for reading! This was based on the horror movie scream, hopefully it was scary enough :3 hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>